Perfect
by Shinylane1.2
Summary: He held up the last poster, 'Because it's Christmas  and on Christmas you tell the truth ... to me you are perfect'  Season 3 spoilers, Christmas fluff :


**One-Shot :) inspired by the move Love Actually- I recommend you all see it, I thought it was a great movie!**

**Enjoy!**

Kate poured the hot water into the mug and watched as it combined with the chocolate mix to make her favorite drink. Intrigued, she popped in a handful of marshmallows, seeing them almost dissolve as she stirred it all together. Carefully, for fear she may burn herself, she carried both mugs over to the couch. It was Christmas Eve, a cold night of course, and she felt that hot chocolate would warm them up.

"Aw, thanks sweetie." Josh smiled, taking the cup from her and bringing it to his lips.

"Nah ah!" She warned, "It's really hot. So what are we watching tonight?"

"I was just flipping through the channels." he answered, remote in hand.

"Is 'Charlie Brown's Christmas' on?"

"Uh, I don't know, why?" he asked plainly.

"That would be a fun one to watch, don't you think? I've always loved it since I was a kid." he gave her a look, "Why, haven't you?"

"At one point I did, but not so much anymore. I still don't mind watching it though."

She nodded, a little disappointed but curled up to him nevertheless.

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Kate was on her feet in an instant, walking down the stairs to the front door. She opened it, half expecting Lanie, but who she saw almost made her smile.

Castle stood there, dressed in a plain shirt and jeans with a cute grin as he saw her. In his hands were what looked to be posters and a CD player in the other one. As her eyes made their way up his body, she noticed his black eye and scabbed chin. She grimaced.

She was about to greet him when he put his finger to his lips.

"Who is it?" Kate heard Josh ask. Castle set down the CD player and held up the first poster.

Reluctantly, she read the sharpie written letters that were unmistakably written in his handwriting. It read:

**Say it's Carolers**

"It's Carolers!" she shouted upstairs. She stood there silently as he reached for the play button on the CD player. It began playing O Holy Night, her favorite Christmas song, only he knew that. Quietly, he went for the next poster.

**I know we aren't partners anymore...**

Her stomach churned. She hadn't wanted to end it between them, but seeing him get hurt hurt her more than anything. She couldn't go through that again, and it was bound to happen with him always following her around. So she ended it.

**and that your relationships are not my business**

He was studying her expression, watching her eyebrows furrow as she concentrated on the posters he presented inaudibly.

**But for now, let me say this...**

She stared at the poster, somewhat afraid to make eye contact with him. The music was playing loudly in the background and her mind began to stir. She prayed Josh wouldn't come down the stairs or their might be another quarrel between the two men.

**Without any hope or agenda**

Kate moved closer to the door, listening to the music and reading the poster intently.

**Because it's Christmas (and at Christmas time, you tell the truth)**

She was afraid of what the next poster might say. They hadn't seen each other in a week, and that might have caused his emotions to run high- perhaps to the point of hate. She wouldn't blame him for hating her- she broke his heart. He had been strong about it, and for once mature about giving her privacy but she could sense the hurt underneath it all. Her hands began to tremble as she watched him reach for the next poster.

**To me, you are perfect.**

She read it over and over again, wondering if her mind was playing tricks on her. Finally, her watering eyes traveled up to him and his cheeky yet sentimental grin. She looked past the bruises that covered his face as she remembered him fighting Josh. A small tear streamed down his face as he looked back at her intently, and she couldn't help but return the smile.

_Perfect._ His lips formed, although no sound came out.

She titled her head to the side, trying not to cry. He always got her to do that.

**And my wasted heart will love you until you look like this...**

Under the sloppy writing was a picture of a female mummy.

She giggled quietly so Josh couldn't hear her. The music still played to camouflage their affair.

There was only one more poster left, and she watched his he delicately reached for it.

**Merry Christmas, Kate**

It said.

_Merry Christmas_ She returned noiselessly, her smile fading.

A calmness was present in his face and body. He lifted his hands up, forming two thumbs up signs and smiling one last time. More tears streamed down her face, ones she didn't bother hiding- they were unavoidable now. He bent down, messily picking up the posters and the CD play.

_Bye._

She watched as he turned to leave, suddenly feeling that she didn't want him to go. She wanted him, not Josh- she felt stupid that she had even thought of telling him that it was over between them.

She needed _him,_ but he was leaving with a sunken look.

Kate waited a moment as he walked the bare streets before looking up the stairs to see Josh staring at the TV still. Wiping the tears from her cheeks, she chased after him in the cold, snowing street.

Her footsteps couldn't be heard as her feet him the snow. She grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Their eyes locked a moment, neither one moving or attempting to. Their serenity filled stare lasted for a few seconds before she reached both hands to his face and pulled it into hers. She heard the posters and CD played hit the cement, and then his big hands grasp her cheekbones. She could feel him smiling, and she couldn't help but do it too. As their lips released, they kept their foreheads pressed together, eyes till closed with wonderment.

When they eventually let go, his blue eyes welcomed her.

"I love you." she said back, finally.

His eyes grew bigger, and a happy look of relief went threw him to her.

"I love you too." he sighed.

It was settled. She was choosing him.

This was going to be the best Christmas ever.

**Thanks for reading. Happy early Christmas guys.**

**Please review, I love to hear people's reviews!**

**Lots of LOVE**

**~Sarah**


End file.
